<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>深夜时段FaceTim by pork0369</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557085">深夜时段FaceTim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pork0369/pseuds/pork0369'>pork0369</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pork0369/pseuds/pork0369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HinsKenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>深夜时段FaceTim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[深夜时段FaceTime】by：Emily0369333333</p><p>爱人已经去泰国拍戏拍了大半个月了，他在家抱着狗拿着手机刷ins，眼睛虽看着手机实则心早就飞去泰国。都11点了，爱人还在拍戏，刚打过电话还是助理接的。他轻叹一声，抱起狗，一人一狗双目对视。</p><p>“唉，你爹地真忙啊……”柯基犬无辜地看着他，自然不可能给他任何回应。</p><p>他自顾自地抱着柯基犬絮絮叨叨了许久，整个画面看起来傻气又诡异。</p><p>“叮咚”提示音刚响他就立刻拿起手机</p><p>【我收工啦！】</p><p>他立刻放下怀里的柯基犬，还似乎在嫌弃柯基走开的步伐慢，忍不住上手轻推一把“快去睡觉吧，爸爸我也要睡啦！”说完哼着小曲儿雀跃得快要飞起来地走进房间。被抛下的柯基犬默默看了眼自己的傻子主人，屁股一扭一扭地朝自己的小窝走去。人类啊，果然是种愚蠢的动物。</p><p>回到房间后，他摆好枕头调整好姿势大爷状地靠在床头点开FaceTime，爱人很快就接起来了，看背景已经回到酒店了。</p><p>“hello，张生，有没有好好看家？有没有想我啊？”</p><p>“你这是刚洗完澡吗？”</p><p>爱人的脸还沾着刚洗完澡出来的红晕，身上未擦干的水迹将睡衣的几处弄湿了，睡衣贴在身上勾勒出爱人漂亮的胸肌线条。爱人低头看了眼自己的衣服，嘴角扬起邪恶的弧度。</p><p>“你说现在都是深夜成人时间了，不做点成人的事情怎么说得过去啊？”爱人说完还故意地舔了下唇，勾人的舌尖若隐若现把他的魂都勾走了。</p><p>“什么意思？”他难得有一次没有跟上爱人的脑洞节奏。</p><p>“现场版的钙片？”</p><p>“主角是你吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>镜头里的人两腿张开挂在两边椅子扶手上。</p><p>他就静静地看着，眼神里欲潮翻涌看得爱人浑身发热。</p><p>“你为什么不说话啊？”爱人被看得有些不自在，虽然提出这个羞耻爆表的想法的人是自己，但是他也没料到对方会一直处于这种沉默观看的状态。</p><p>“你该不会就这点能耐吧？”</p><p>爱人原本熟透的脸更加红了，气急败坏地朝他喊“你给我闭嘴！”</p><p>手指沾着润滑剂，缓缓伸入后穴，手指跟穴壁接触的感觉熟悉又诡异，穴肉温暖而柔软，当着对方的面自慰的羞耻感完全淹没了爱人的神经，爱人整个身体都泛起了红潮，滚烫而淫糜。</p><p>“嗯……”似乎按到了舒爽的位置，爱人情不自禁发出舒爽的淫叫声。</p><p>他默默咽下口水，画面里的一切如此得不真实，身体的变化倒是诚实，下身早已硬得发疼。</p><p>爱人挑衅地微抬起头，睥睨的眼神中带着情欲和渴求，潮湿的舌尖色情地舔过上唇，指尖与舌尖碰撞缠绵裹战，故意搅出的水声透过麦克风清晰传来，在他脑中无线放大回响。</p><p>爱人想象着对方在摸自己，想象着对方的手指在自己的体内探索摩挲，想象着对方器物的温度在自己的体内爆发上升。肛口有点湿了，手指进出的动作逐渐顺畅，乳头也硬起来了。</p><p>“你自己玩的挺嗨的嘛”他握住自己发硬的性器快速撸动，发狠地盯着屏幕里的人，燃烧的欲望灼热燥人。</p><p>“你肯定也在玩啊，我今天还买了个小玩具。”</p><p>爱人摸出一个小跳蛋，还故意拿着在镜头面前晃了几下，更甚将跳蛋怼在镜头面前在上面涂抹润滑剂，润滑剂顺着跳蛋缓缓滴落，两人都直勾勾地盯着对方，眼神中都是毫不遮掩的欲火。</p><p>爱人先把开关打开，调了一个低档，在肛口周围打转，让肛口忍不住自己往里吃，穴口的汁水流的更多了，跳蛋轻易就塞了进去。</p><p>“一个跳蛋就能满足你了吗？”他深吸一口气，身体的欲潮几欲爆炸，手上的动作更加快速，顶端溢出的精液沾了他一手。</p><p>“嗯……啊，你……你闭嘴！你哈……”</p><p>爱人突然起身跪在椅子上，屁股对着镜头，趴在椅背上手上拿着比刚刚还大一号的跳蛋缓缓往里塞，穴口沾着淫汁泛着水光，穴口依旧紧闭只剩两根跳蛋的连接线挂在外面，在爱人腿间摇晃。</p><p>镜头里的画面直接冲击他的肾上腺，爱人低沉的喘息不绝于耳。</p><p>爱人听着电话里的喘息，自豪与满足感填满胸腔，一咬牙直接将开关开到最大。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊……”</p><p>嗡嗡的震动声与高亢的淫叫声合奏撞击，爱人感觉到自己整个屁股似乎都在抖，脸上早已布满情欲的泪水。爱人还故意用双手掰开后穴怼得离镜头更近，手拉过跳蛋的连接线一下一下地往外拉，待跳蛋快要拉出来时又推进去，动作间带出的肠液地流了一手。</p><p>“啊嗯……哈……”</p><p>爱人的声音带上沙哑，前端的器物不断吐出淫液，高潮即将来临的满足令爱人已经无暇顾及镜头那边他的反应，双手扶住椅背只顾淫叫完全放任自己沉溺于快感的潮涌。</p><p>他从镜头里清晰地看到爱人后穴的嫩肉被翻搅，穴口眷恋地在吸吮，粉嫩的屁股在震颤，喷溢的汁水顺着大腿往下流。</p><p>“shit！”</p><p>他看着镜头里爱人的屁股把自己撸射了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>